happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Now You See Me, Now You Don't
Now You See Me, Now You Don't is a 2-part episode of HTFF. In this episode, Josh gets his glasses off, but his friends, his sister, and even his own wife don't recognize him! Roles Starring *Josh (both) Featuring *Lumpy (both) *Stacy (both) *Giggles (both) *Cuddles (part 1 only; mentioned in part 2) *Petunia (part 2 only) *Genesis and Beauty (part 2 only) *Lilly and Joy (part 2 only) *Senior (part 2 only) *Arty (part 2 only) Appearances *Guddles (part 1 only) *Ruddles (part 1 only) *Duddles (part 1 only) *Muddles (part 1 only) *Fuddles (part 1 only) *Patriot (part 1 only) *Flippy (part 1 only) *Cardboard (part 2 only) *Handy (part 2 only) *Cro-Marmot (part 2 only) *Generic Tree Friends (part 2 only) Plot Part 1 (Now You See Me) Josh walks around his house and sees a wall unrealisticly close to him. Josh gets confused and takes off his glasses, and sees the wall as far as it is from him. Josh gets confused. Josh puts his glasses back on and goes to his calendar. He accidentally skips a day and crosses it out. Josh takes off his glasses and notices his mistake. Josh tries cleaning his glasses. Josh goes up to give Stacy a kiss, but they are really far way, despite Josh seeing them close. Josh gets confused once again, so he goes to the eye doctor. Dr. Lumpy sets Josh up and checks his eyes. Lumpy announces Josh does not need glasses anymore, surprising him. Josh gives Lumpy his glasses and goes out to live a new life. Josh bumps into Giggles, who greets him and asks his name, which makes Josh chuckle, and Giggles shrugs and walks away. Josh feels suspicious about this, so he goes home to greet Stacy, who reacts about a "burglar". Stacy calls the police, and Officer Lumpy jumps in. Josh gets confused seeing Lumpy with a different job, and Lumpy gets confused as he still recognizes Josh. Lumpy wonders why he would be a burglar, and Josh jumps out the window in fear. Josh runs to Cuddles' house and knocks on the door. Cuddles reacts by saying "Ugh, boy scouts cookies." in clear english and then getting a green face and closing the door, giving Josh a sad look. Josh looks through the window, and sees Cuddles is having a family reunion, and even Flippy is there. Patriot sees Josh and closes the window. The 'Uddles gather up and there is a camera flash, revealing Flippy had killed all of them. Part 2 (Now You Don't) Josh shows up at a windows and peeks in. He sees Genesis, Beauty, Lilly, and Joy, and says hi. They all say "Stranger danger!" and throw toys at him. Stacy comes in at hearing their first words, and sees Josh and sprays him in the eyes, making him temporarily blind. A few hours later, Josh got his vision back, and he walks around town, everyone welcoming him. Josh tries to think of a way to prove he is Josh: A BIG PICTURE! Josh goes to a library and finds inspiration from the books on the shelves. He calls Giggles, Stacy, Cuddles, and their children over, but Cuddles doesn't come (as he is dead from the previous episode). Josh then begins making a picture out of the books, and the kids appear to wander off. Genesis somehow ends up on a computer, and begins randomly typing on the keyboard. He makes Senior (the librarian) "tweet" spam on Treeter. Beauty ends up behind Josh's canvas and knocks over a backup canvas (Arty). Arty falls on Beauty and kills her. Lilly and Joy begin knocking shelves down and one of them crushes Cardboard who is "reading" a book. Josh takes a book from a shelf to use in his painting, but notices the knocked down shelves. Josh takes all the books he can and ends up finishing his painting, only to see the others have left. Josh looks around the town as he packs his bags to leave as nobody remembers him. Stacy thinks Josh left him, so she begins packing her bags too. Giggles goes around calling Josh's name, with her mom following her. Petunia walks by and is apparently the only one to notice Josh. Petunia sees that Stacy doesn't recognize him, so she asks Josh on a date. Josh says he's taken, but Petunia mentions that his "wife" can't remember him. Josh grumbles and tells Stacy that he is through, and Stacy just shrugs, not remembering who he is. Josh walks away, but Petunia asks him again. Josh mentions Handy, and Petunia remembers Handy getting mad because Petunia did all her work with her hands. But Josh still declines due to heartbreak. Josh decides not to spend any more time in love, since no one knows who he is anymore. Josh finishes packing and drives away, only to fall down a cliff and suffer an injury off-screen. Josh wakes up at the eye doctor, now with glasses again, and can see again. Lumpy tells him he got his shortsightedness back, and Josh cheers in excitement. Josh runs home, only to end up being hugged to death (luckily, the metaphorical way). Stacy is glad Josh is back and Josh tells her what happened. Stacy gasps when she hears Josh broke up with her, but Josh replies with the fact they can remarry. Soon, Josh and Stacy are at a wedding again, and Josh puts a ring on Stacy, but it skins her. Josh gasps at her pain and shushes her, and kisses her, calming her from her pain. The closing iris shows Genesis in the audience, only to be sat on and crushed by Cro-Marmot. Moral Go as far as the eye can see! Deaths Part 1 *Cuddles is decapitated, Fuddles is killed by a glass bottle, Guddles is crushed by a chandelier, Ruddles and Duddles are crushed by a safe, Muddles is cut in half, and Patriot is impaled to his umbrella. Part 2 *Arty crushes Beauty. *Cardboard is crushed by a shelf. *Genesis is crushed by Cro-Marmot. Trivia *The part near the end of Part 1 is a reference to Muddling with the 'Uddles. *This is the second time Giggles' mom is shown, first being Helping Helps. *This is the third time Josh is married, the first is Till Death Do Us Part and the second is Re-Wedded. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 43 Episodes